Ghost Adventures: When Jessie Met Chleo
by cutie3239
Summary: When Jessie Travers receives a phone call from her cousin to come and give a hand on the show Ghost Adventures, of course she jumped right on it. But the things that happen during the investigation may cause more problems to Jessie then it should...
1. Chapter 1

_**When Jessie Travers receives a phone call from her cousin to come and give a hand on the show Ghost Adventures, of course she jumped right on it. But the things that happen during the investigation may cause more problems to Jessie then good.**_

**Disclaimer: Ghost Adventures is in no way, shape, or form anything that belongs to me. My name's not Jessie, I'm not related to any of the guys, and I've never been to the Mytrles Plantation in Louisiana. This is just for fun!**

**A/N: This is my first Ghost Adventures fanfic, and also my first horror story (I'm not counting my Supernatural ones.) Comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated so I can improve on ways to make this story better.**

**A/N2: I had originally posted this once, but realized quickly that Ghost Adventures already did an episode at the location (West Virginia State Penitentiary), so I had to change stuff around. This time, I'm 99% sure that they were never there.**

* * *

><p>The early morning sun drifted through the windows of the California bedroom as a peaceful beauty slept. Soft, wavy brown hair spread across the white pillowcase, looking as though it was placed there for a photo shoot, while a tanned body breathed slowly and deeply under a light sheet. Behind two closed eyelids hid beautiful brown eyes and the high cheekbones of the Sleeping Beauty twitched softly.<p>

The soft hum of a cell phone's vibrations startled the girl awake. Glancing at the clock that flashed 7:03, she answered her phone without even checking to see who was calling. "Hello?" she whispered groggily into the phone.

"_Jessie, wake up!"_ laughed the male voice from the other end. _"It's Nick, your cousin."_

Nick Groff was Jessie Travers' older cousin, him being 31 and Jessie being 28. The two were very close, but with the fact of being woken up after a long night, Jessie wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone. "Nick, what do you want!" she cried into the phone, rolling over onto her back and looking up at the slow-moving ceiling fan.

"_Wanted to know if you wanted to come on an investigation this weekend. But if you're too tired…"_

"Like hell!" Jessie stated, sitting straight up in bed. She was now fully awake with plans going through her head as to what she would need. It had been the longest time since she was on a paranormal investigation, for her job as a nurse took up a lot of her nights. And lucky for Jessie, she was off this weekend. "Where is it?"

* * *

><p>When the plane touched down in Louisiana the day before the 'lockdown,' Jessie thought about what it would be like. She had never met the guys that Nick worked with, except for seeing them on TV, which was not the same. And the last investigation she went on was of an abandoned house where twelve murders had taken place. Needless to say, this was going to be more fun.<p>

Jessie took a last glance at her appearance before standing up and pulling her carryon bag out of the overhead. She was wearing pair of slim-cut jeans, a white camisole, a black jacket, and a pair of black boots. It was her normal go-to outfit, and she hoped it would be appropriate for the Louisiana climate, which differed greatly from that of southern California.

After stepping out of the terminal, Jessie was greeted by a crowd of people, coming and going to different places. Airports weren't her thing, she'd much rather travel by car, and she quickly got lost in the over-populated airport.

It wasn't until Jessie felt a hard grip on her arm that her senses came back. Whirling on her heels, she was ready to give the person some heated words, when she came face to face with Zak Bagans. "Sorry," he said, loosening his grip on her arm, but leaving his hand there. "Nick pointed you out, and we didn't want you getting lost in the rush."

"Oh," was all Jessie could say. It wasn't long before Nick was wrapping his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her half to death. "Nick. Air," she jokingly gasped before he released her.

Introductions were made, and the group made their way over to the luggage claim. Jessie had only checked one bag besides that of her carry-on, and it carried a couple of video cameras, an EMF detector, a digital recorder, and a film camera with plenty of film. "Geeze," Nick laughed as he picked up Jessie's bag. "What did you pack? Wal-Mart?"

"Psh, no!" she laughed, taking her bag from her cousin. "BestBuy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just have no idea as of where to begin!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the hotel was a boring one, at least, it was for Jessie. After being stuck inside a plane for almost seven hours, she was about ready to jump out of the car's window. With headphones in her ears, she had quickly gone off into a daydream as Nick drove the van back to the hotel.

When she felt a shove on her arm, Jessie pulled one headphone out of her ears and turned around in the front passenger's seat to look behind her. "What's up?" she asked Zak, who was the one who grabbed her attention.

Zak handed her a file before saying, "This is everything we got on the Myrtles Plantation. How much do you know about this place?"

With a shrug, Jessie replied honestly, "Not that much. I know about the ghost Chloe who had her ear cut off and how she steals earrings right out of people's ears, but other than that, nothing."

"Look," Zak said, reaching over and opening the folder, flipping through a couple of the files. "Supposedly Chloe died because she poisoned the Judge's wife, Sara Woodruff, and their two daughters." Page flip. "A French woman wanders around the place looking for something." Page flip. "A young girl who practices voodoo on people who sleep in her room." A final page flip. "And this guy, William Winter, was the only reported murder in the house. He was shot on the porch, and his ghost will crawl up the steps before disappearing at the seventeenth step."

"Jesus," Jessie whispered as she flipped through the pages on her own. Then, she slapped Nick in the arm. "Why the hell you didn't tell me how active this place is?" Even though her voice was sharp, Jessie wasn't angry about this. If anything, her excitement had just jumped up a notch.

"Don't slap the driver!" Aaron said from the far back of the van, where he sat playing with one of his camera's. "Okay, Vlog time!"

With a groan, Zak turned around and faced the camera, and when Aaron motioned at Zak, he said, "Aaron's Vlog. We just picked up Nick's cousin, Jessie, a fellow paranormal investigator, up from the airport and now we're going back to the hotel. Say 'hi,' Jess."

Startled, Jessie turned around in her seat and stared at the camera. "Um… Hi," she laughed, giving a half-hearted wave at the camera before turning back around. Her eyes caught Nick's as she sat forward and she saw that he was trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"Anyway," Zak continued, "Jessie's here with us while we investigate the Myrtles Plantation because a lot of the activity happens to women, and I'm pretty sure she's a girl… Hey, Jessie, you _are_ a girl, right?"

"Last time I checked, I was," she laughed as she pulled her feet up onto the seat, continuing to flip through the file. Aaron and Zak finished the vlog with some witty banter between the two. After it was finished, the car fell back into silence, except for the occasional conversation between the guys.

* * *

><p>The hotel room that Jessie was staying in was basic; bed, television, bathroom, desk. She placed her carry-on bag onto the table and slid her luggage bag against the wall before she pulled her iPod out of her bag and the radio that went with it. The first thing that needed to be done was to start playing music.<p>

Hitting the 'shuffle' button on her iPod, the first thing that started to play was "Take It Off" by Ke$ha. With the music playing, Jessie picked her bag up and pulled out her sneakers that sat above a pair of comfy sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a pair of boot-cut jeans, and a couple other camisoles. Finally, under all the clothes, sat her investigating equipment: EMF detector, digital recorder, her film camera, and a full-spectrum camcorder.

Jessie began checking everything to see how well they managed on the flight. She couldn't bring her cases for the equipment, so she had to hope that they'd be safe wrapped up in her clothes. The first piece she checked was her film camera, an EOS Rebel, and everything checked out to be normal.

Actually, three out of the four pieces equipment seemed to be fine. When Jessie got to her camcorder, a full-spectrum camera, wouldn't turn on."Come on," she groaned as she changed the battery for a third time. No changes. Defeated, Jessie got up and slipped on her sneakers before walking out of her hotel room.

Down the hall from her room was Nick's, so she decided to bag on his door to see if he had the reason, but there was no answer. "Nick?" she called through the door, puzzled as to how far he could have gotten in 10 minutes.

Quickly, she dialed Nick's number, fumbling with the camera in her hand as she waited for the answer. _"Hey, Jess,"_ he said, casually when he answered. _"Is everything okay?"_

"My video camera won't work," she explained. "Where the hell are you?"

"_Aaron and I went to grab a pizza. Listen, I'll have Aaron take a look at it when we get back. Should be back it twenty minutes."_

With a heavy sigh, Jessie agreed and hung up her phone. As she made her way back to her room, she saw Zak walk out of his. "Hey," she smiled as he walked down the hall in her direction.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Is Nick in his room?"

"Nope," Jessie huffed with a heavy roll of her eyes. "He and Aaron went to grab pizza without telling anyone."

"Yeah, they do that a lot," Zak sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "So… Are you getting ready for tomorrow?"

Jessie laughed and replied, "I'm trying to. My camera won't turn on." She handed Zak the camcorder, and he flipped it around in his hands. "I've even replaced the battery a couple times to see if-" Before she couldn't finish her sentence, Zak had gotten the camera on, the LCD screen a light green to show that the night vision, and not the full-spectrum, was on. "How the hell you get that to work?"

Zak flipped the camera around to the back and showed her. "You didn't have the battery in all the way. Something got stuck in between the battery and the camera."

"Wow. Now I feel like an idiot," she laughed as Jessie took the camera back and pushed some stray hairs out of her face.

The two stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, the silence pressing on Jessie like a weight. "Want to go grab coffee or something downstairs?" Zak asked pointing toward the elevators. "That's one of the main reasons I'm out here, actually."

Shaking her head and laughing, Jessie replied, "Okay, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel had a small lounge in it, complete with a 'make-your-own' coffee machine. "You'd think a multi-billion-dollar company would _make_ the coffee for the guests," Jessie laughed as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at a table, mixing the sugar around in the crème-filled coffee. Zak sat down opposite of her, stuffing a handful of Pop'Ems into his mouth.

The small room consisted of only a few people: a man typing at his laptop, two teenage girls laughing about something, and a few sleepy looking parents who watched their young kids run around. Jessie was enjoying watching the kids run amuck when Zak asked, "So, how'd you get into paranormal investigating?"

"Nick," Jessie laughed as she shook her head. "When we were younger, he took me to one of his first investigations, and after that, I fell in love with it. I built up my own crew, took a couple of classes, and now I do that when I have a free night off from work."

"You have your own crew?" Zak asked, surprise filling his voice. His face was a mix of surprise and awe.

With a laugh, she replied, "Yes, I do. It's small, just four of us. There's me and Lucas, we're the two investigators, and then there is Lauren, who's our audio tech, and Karen, who's the video specialist." Jessie smiled when she remembered her friends back at home. "So what about you?" she asked, flipping the coin on Zak. "How'd you get started?"

Zak looked up the ceiling and let out a slight laugh. "You know how many times I've told this story?" he asked, staring down at Jessie over the table.

Wrinkling her nose, Jessie replied, "Yeah, I do. I just wanted to see if I could make you do it one more time."

The two talked for a little while about pretty much nothing: favorite investigations, worst investigations, music, movies. It was a full conversation about randomness. When they were waiting for the elevator to take them back up to their rooms arrived, Zak glanced down at Jessie and furrowed his brow. "How short are you?"

"Um… 5 foot 2 inches?" Jessie replied with a questioning air.

"I don't get how you could be so much shorter than Nick, who's a complete giant," Zak laughed as they stepped into the elevator. "I mean, he has to be more than six feet."

"My mom was short," Jessie stated, shrugging her shoulders. She never thought about the height difference around her family, since she was the shortest one, but that's why Jessie always wore heels. "Anyway, how do you feel if everyone compared you to being a giant?" Jessie asked, laughing as she did so. "I mean, come on, you're a lot taller than I am."

"I'm normal height," he laughed as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out. "But I'll say you're more than six inches shorter than me."

The two were still laughing by the time they reached Jessie's room, which was the closest to the elevators. Music could still be heard coming out from the room, and when she slipped the card through the door, My Chemical Romance was distinct. "Whoops," she laughed as she hit the off button on the iPod radio and turned back to Zak. "Guess I completely forgot about that."

"See, I was ready to start doing EVP in here," he laughed as he leaned against the doorway. "But then you ruined my hopes."

Laughing, Jessie through her black jacket onto the bag, her tanned arms prickling from the cold air. "Well, sorry about ruining all your hopes and dreams," she said as she walked back over to the door.

Jessie leaned against the doorframe opposite of Zak and just looked up at him. The silence between the two of them grew, and air became very thick. "You feel that?" Jessie asked Zak quietly, in a very intimate voice.

With a smile, Zak leaned forward, placing his face inches from Jessie's. Before he could say anything, Jessie moved closer and placed her hands on his chest. "I just have the biggest urge to…" And with that, she pushed Zak out of the room and closed the door, laughing hard as she did so.

"_Hey!"_ she heard him yell from the other side of the door. _"That was cruel!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Just fwi, the hight thing does happen. I've been yelled at for my height comparisons before. I'm 5'2" and the next height to me is my cousin, and he's 5'11". It happens.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie plopped a Tootsie-Pop into her mouth as she quickly packed up the bag that she was going to use for the lockdown. Lucky for her, the carry-on she brought could also be used as a messenger bag, and that was where she placed all of her equipment in the bag, followed by her sweatshirt, before she zipped it shut. Finally, Jessie pulled on a pair of jeans and put her black jacket on overtop of her black camisole, slipped her boots on, grabbed her sneakers and a hairbrush, then walked out the door.

The guys stood waiting for her in the hallway, and all three of them looked her up and down as she stepped out of the room. "What?" Jessie asked, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth and staring at the guys.

"You're going to wear all black and heels to the lockdown?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Jessie gently hit Nick with one of the sneakers she was carrying. "And as for the clothes, I'm not changing," she replied as they started for the elevator.

Outside, the air had definitely warmed up compared to the night before, and Jessie slipped her jacket off and hung it over her bag as she climbed into the back of the car. "Jeez," she laughed as she saw how messy it was. "Do you guys know what a garbage bag is?"

"Nope," Aaron laughed as he slid in next to Jessie and closed the van door. "And this is how we like it."

"I'm surprised none of you guys have some kind of horrible disease yet. You should see some of the problems that come into the hospital because people live in filth," Jessie replied as she pulled her feet up under her and placed her seatbelt on.

It was Jessie's first time to Louisiana, and she kept her eyes fixed on the window and the scenery that moved quickly past. It was as though she stepped into a history book, because at every turn, there was either an ancient house or the location of some event.

When the van started to drive up a gravel driveway, Jessie pulled her hair into a neat ponytail and put the stick of her Tootsie-Pop into the side-pocket of her bag. "What are we doing first?" she asked as she leaned between the two front seats and checked her appearance in the rearview mirror.

"Interviews, walkthrough, introduction, the whole nine-yards," Zak replied as he leaned toward the window to give Jessie more space. "What'd you expect?"

With a smirk, Jessie sat back in her seat and took off her seatbelt as the van came to a stop. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked as she hopped out of the van and pulled her bag out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's an extremely short chapter. I'm trying to get back into the grove of things since it's been so long! I promise, next chapter will be better.<strong>


End file.
